Escaping punishment
by jupiter123
Summary: Thor has to take Loki up to Asgard and to his father and despite his defeat, Loki tries his hardest to escape. He wants to avoid punishment after all. No slash.


**Yeah, I don't own the avengers or any of the characters or anything really…**

**Hey there, so this takes place just after the avengers movie where Thor is taking Loki to his father, they're in Asgard. So uh… hope you enjoy reading it I suppose?**

Thor was taking Loki to his father where he'd be punished for the invasion, hopefully. Unfortunately Loki clearly did not want to go and was doing an impressive job of resisting his brother despite his recent defeat at the hands of the team. Thor was now simply dragging Loki down this long hallway, and was becoming increasingly annoyed as the minutes dragged on.

"LOKI! Stop resisting me, I must take you to our father where you must seek atonement!" Thor boomed as Loki once again slithered out of his grasp; shouting was not as effective as he would've liked.

"Why so angry brother? You should not care about me, _your_ father certainly does not." Loki said, sounding unusually blunt in his weakened state.

"Our father! He still loves you just as he has always loved you and I did not enjoy fighting against you." Thor replied, unsure of what to say to him in his state.

"Oh but your team did." Loki said with a smile, "And are you going to stay with them? A prince of Asgard fighting on Midgard? As an Avenger?"

"They are a Noble group of warriors and I am proud to fight alongside them," Thor replied, trying to rein in his anger; he didn't want to hurt Loki again no matter he said; it was quite difficult.

"So you will ignore your duty to Asgard for them?" Loki demanded, his words sharp, even in his exhausted state.

"I will fulfil my duty to Asgard. I merely have a duty to Midgard as well now and I do not wish to fail either of them," Thor said solemnly, but couldn't look his brother in the eyes.

"Yet you will live on Midgard now. Why should your old friends forgive you?" Loki said weakly.

Loki clearly didn't understand the bond he had with Lady Sif and the warriors three for he was sure that they would be proud of him; Loki probably never had.

"Come brother, Odin will be fair to you." Thor said in a more gentle voice; hoping that Loki would be silent.

"I do not wish to." Loki replied in a cold voice, he stopped trying to get away from him, and froze, the very air felt cold around them. Thor stopped as well, feeling rather uncomfortable and wondered what he had said which had angered his brother so much.

He met his brother's eyes, and was startled by the fury within them. "Loki-"

"I do not wish to… Are you going to force me brother?" Loki interrupted him, his voice like ice.

Thor had to obviously; Loki had invaded Midgard after all and Loki was his responsibility. But he had not yet mastered the art of ignoring whatever Loki said.

"I will do what I must."

"I must keep resisting you then. And I will make you regret this." Loki stated it as if it were a fact as opposed to a threat.

Then he moved again, trying to get away from Thor, it was futile in his weakened state as Thor merely tightened his grip on his brother's arm.

"LOKI! Why do you hate our father so much?" Thor was shouting again, feeling frustrated as he dragged Loki forward, trying to ignore his cutting words.

"Your Father. Not mine. He has always loved you and never me," Loki paused and chuckled, then continued in a whisper, "the feeling is mutual."

Thor stared at him, and couldn't help but feel slightly angry with their father as well, perhaps taking Loki to him was not such a great thing, it was not unlikely that father would be harsh. Still, it was his duty.

"I will make sure you are treated fairly," Thor offered weakly. He could not grant his brother what Loki wanted, obviously.

"For today perhaps, but you have an obligation to your team, don't you? You will leave me alone," Loki replied.

Those words stung him unlike anything else. They showed him that Loki did trust him still to some extent, and didn't quite hate him. If he left Loki to his fate, then Loki would lose all faith in his older brother; in anyone.

"I want to help you brother but-"

"I am aware that your team is more important to you than I, yes." Loki sounded bitter.

"No! They are not as important to me as you. I will help you as much as I am able!" Thor said, he sounded like he was pleading with him.

Loki smiled.

"So even if something were to hurt your team, you would stay with me?"

"…I would make sure you were safe, before going to help my team," Thor declared uncertainly.

"Can you back up those words?" Loki murmured softly, still smiling.

Then Loki's hands glowed with bright blue light. Magic. Thor hadn't realized Loki had already recovered this much power. Loki finally managed to slip away from Thor's grasp. In the half a second where Thor got over his shock, Loki was several metres away.

"The one you call the Captain is now weakened," Loki said, grinning madly.

Thor chased his brother, however Loki was quick and managed to keep some distance fro his brother.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Thor shouted, furious as he lunged at his brother.

"Nothing permanent, unfortunately… unless it kills him."

Thor froze in his efforts to prevent his brother from escaping, he was absolutely furious. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning shot from Thor fingers, narrowly missing his brother. Loki continued to grin wildly. Thor immediately turned around to go back to Midgard.

His fury was replaced by fear as he imagined what Loki could've done to his friend.. He couldn't afford another glance at his brother as he hurried away.

* * *

Behind him, Loki collapsed in relief, betraying his utter exhaustion; Thor wouldn't notice.

Thor would soon find out how his team was fine, but Loki would have more than enough time to get away to a safe sanctuary, to recover. Loki smiled again, well pleased with his bluff, and began to plan a suitable revenge on Thor's team. He also needed to find some way to distract Thor before his brother began looking for him.

**Well that's the end, not sure how I did at writing their characters so please review! I may write a sequel to this story at some point if you liked it.**


End file.
